New Player Guide
Starting the Game When you first start the game, you play a tutorial which teaches you how the basic game is played. Completing the tutorial will net you a number of resources which will be useful later in the game. There are several possible goals in Line Rangers, such as playing through the story mode, winning in Player versus Player (PvP) combat, and obtaining collections of rangers. All such game goals will require players to send out the eponymous rangers to defeat enemies on the far side of the screen. You will need to obtain rangers, level them up (eventually evolving them), equip them with gear, and form teams capable of defeating the challenges presented. Resources Line Rangers includes a number of important resources you will need to play effectively: * Feathers * Special Feathers * Coins * Rubies * Gems * Crystals * Evolution Material * Friendship Points * Gacha Tickets * Gacha Points * Leonards * Advent Rangers * unique quest or mission items Stamina Resources Stamina resources are resources that replenish over time. There are currently two kinds of such resources: Feathers and Special Feathers. Additionally, certain stages limit number of entries per day, which can be regarded as third form of stamina resource. While stamina resources replenish over time, it is possible to purchase additional such resources by spending rubies. Feathers are required to enter the Main stage, Special Stage, Advent Stage and Infinitower areas. The number of feathers required is variable. Used feathers are replenished at a rate of one feather every seven minutes. There is a maximum feather cap beyond which feathers will not replenish. Players may have more feathers than the maximum number, until they use up enough feathers to drop below this maximum number, they will not receive any more free feathers over time. The maximum feather cap increases slowly as players level up. Special Feathers are used to engage in PvP matches. It takes two special feathers to start one match. As with feathers, these replenish until reaching the cap of 10. Special feathers take 60 minutes to replenish once below the cap. It is possible to go above the ten special feathers by accepting gifts or completing missions, but no more special feathers will be gained over time so long as the player has 10 or more. Guild Raids, attempts at Special Stages, and uses of the Secret Lab are limited to a set number for a 24 hour period. Earned Resources Most resources in the game can be obtained by playing the game. Each has a particular use and a different degree of rarity. Generally, these resources are obtained by expending the stamina resources. Coins are the the most common and easily obtainable resources. They are required for a wide variety of things in the game, such as leveling up and evolving rangers, improving gear, upgrading the player's statistics, and making use of Leonard's Lab to craft materials. Coins are earned by defeating stages and can also be obtained by selling rangers, gear, or materials. Rubies are the game's premium currency. While early in the game it is possible to quickly obtain a fair number of rubies, they become increasingly harder to earn as it takes longer to level up. Rubies can be obtained for free by leveling up, by competing in weekly PvP competition, completing collections, and as mission rewards or gifts from the Line Rangers team. Rubies can also be paid for with cash. Rubies are extremely versatile and can be used for almost anything in the game by exchanging them for another resource. They are also the exclusive resource for use in different parts of the game, the Gacha system in particular where only rubies can be used for the specil 6+1 and 5+1 gacha attempts. Gems are another form of reward currency which can be used to obtain items in the shop. While valuable, they are rather restricted in what they can be used to purchase. Gems are mostly gained through PvP play, missions, and through Guild raids. Crystals are a resource used to create evolution materials and for use in Leonard's Lab. They are particularly valuable in the Secret Lab where particular Ultra Evolved rangers as well as Super Leonards and Ultra Leonards can be obtained. Crystals are obtained in Leonard's Lab by extracting gear, rangers, or material. Evolution Material are resources used to evolve rangers. They can be obtained in special stages, through missions, or by creating them in the Materials Lab. Friendship Points, Gacha Tickets, and Gacha Points are resources that can be used in the Gacha to obtain new rangers or gear. Friendship Points are obtained by sending help to friends or receiving help from friends. While the rangers and gear obtainable from these points are generally weak, it can be of great help for early players and a continuing source of low level rangers to fulfill collections for advanced players. Gacha Tickets are the rarest of resource in the game. Two tickets can be used for a "rare" ranger while five can be used together to obtain an "ultra rare" ranger. Gacha tickets are only given out through missions or gifts from Line Rangers. Gacha Points are only earned by spending rubies on the Gacha. For every 10 rubies spent, one Gacha Point is earned. Each month there is a special gacha made available for players to use Gacha Points. Leondards are a special type of resource used to improve existing rangers. Dr. Leonards give rangers additional experience. Super Leonards increase the level, level max, and leonards points of rangers. Ultra Leonards and Hyper Leonards do the same thing as Super Leonards, except that they are used on Ultra Rangers and Hyper Rangers respectively. Dr. Leonards are common and are easily obtainable on the main stage. Super Leonards and Ultra Leonards are moderately rare, but can be obtained through missions, by playing on the Leonard Planet special stages, from the Secret Lab, or from the gacha. Hyper Leonards are very rare, and only a few chances to earn one through game play are available each month. There are now special Gacha specifically to obtain high level Leonards. Advent Rangers are a unique blend of resource and ranger. Before being hyper evolved, Advent Rangers can be used as materials to hyper evolve other rangers. Advent Rangers are obtained from the Advent Stages or through gifts or missions. Additionally, there are special events, often in conjunction with special collaborations, that offer special prizes which require players to obtain special items. These may be in the form of "puzzle pieces", special gacha tickets, or special material. These items are only useful during the event period, and can only be exchanged for coins or crystals once the event has ended. Rangers & Gears Rangers are the characters you can collect, train, and summon in battle. Rangers come in 3 varieties: # Strength, effective against Intelligence rangers ## Strengths: HP, magic defense, skill resist ## Weaknesses: attack speed, movement speed # Agility, effective against Strength rangers ## Strengths: critical rate, critical damage, attack speed, movement speed, physical defense, evade, skill evade ## Weaknesses: magical defense # Intelligence, effective against Agility Rangers ## Strengths: normal attacks deal area damage, attack distance, magical attack ## Weaknesses: HP, no physical defense, no magical defense The maximum level of a ranger increases when they are leveled up/combined with a copy of that ranger or a super leonard but this is limited to 4 times. This also increases the attack and HP of the ranger by 20% each fusion. After a ranger has undergone 4 of these fusions and has reached max level, they are now mastered meaning that their summon cool down is halved meaning you can summon 2 of a mastered ranger in the time it takes to summon an unmastered ranger of the same name. Ultra rangers require ultra leonards instead, have a higher limit of 20 fusions, and do not increase the ranger's attack and HP as much. Gears are basically equipment which boost various statistics of your rangers. The 3 types of gears are: # Weapons, mostly enhances the offensive stats like physical attack and magical attack. # Armor, mostly enhances the defensive stats like HP and defense. # Accessories, enhances a variety of things like skill use rate and movement speed. A gear has 1 stat in grades 1-2*, 2 stats in grades 3-4*, and 3 stats in grades 5-6*. The level of a gear, which is different from the grade, ranges from 1-6(max) where at level 2, the gear has double the stats of the gear at level 1, and at level 3, it has triple and so on. Be mindful of how you equip your rangers as it costs you a ruby to un-equip a gear from a ranger. This cost can be made up by watching and Ad which are limited to 10 per day and this limit is also shared with limit of retrying a stage. Enhancing 1-2* gears is not advised unless the gear is limited or are a variety that are difficult to get. Ranger Stats labeled images of the detailed ranger view # Grade: Indicates the general power of the ranger which is within the range of 1 to 8 where ultra and hyper rangers introduced a higher grade above 8. # ATK: This number is the total damage per second this ranger does. # HP: This number is the amount of damage this ranger can take before dying. # Material: Indicated by the crystal icon, this is the amount of material you need to use to summon this ranger. # DEF: This number is the total of this ranger's physical defense and magical defense. Game Modes After reaching certain user levels, more game content is unlocked such as different games modes which is played differently than the normal stages. # Normal Stage: Mainly to obtain a player's early rangers and treasures. Treasures provide various improvements like increased ranger attack or increased material capacity after collecting 3 specific treasures from specific stages. # Special Stage: Differs from normal stages in that there are towers on the field which either the enemy side or the player side can capture to benefit their side such as providing additional damage. Provides ranger evolution materials, rangers, and most importantly, super leonards. An important source for coins, player exp and ranger exp. # PVP: Fight against the teams of other players which are controlled by the computer. Provides a daily reward of pvp gems and rubies depending on what pvp league you are in. The ruby reward needs to be obtained in-game daily. # Arena: Provides gears, coins, arena gems, feathers, and special feathers. # Guild Raids: Provides gears and guild gems. # Endless mode: Provides a small amount of coins and a small chance of a Dr. Leonard. Team Setup/Enhancing your team Upgrading your team isn't simply adding higher grade rangers with skills to your team, you need a higher material capacity to use rangers that have higher material costs. Using a lower grade ranger that has a lower material cost might be more efficient than a higher grade ranger simply because you can summon them faster and more easily. Your team setup varies depending on what you stage you are doing. Special Stage: You would like to have mainly rangers that deal mostly high physical damage and a front line to draw damage away from your back line. You should master these rangers ASAP as when they are mastered, along side the significant boost to their stats, their summon cooldown is reduced to half. Keep in mind that most skills only activate when a ranger is in direct contact with an enemy, skills do not activate against towers. # 2 fast front line tower fodder #* 2* Pro Runner Glenn #* 2* Rei # 3 long range high physical dps rangers #* 4* Soldier Lucas #* 4* Mechainic Jacob #* 4* UE(Ultra evolution) Ron #* 5* UE Pico #* 6* UE Sindy #* 7* Luxury Sheep Arena: An early arena strategy is to stack as much buffers, debuffers, and long range attackers to your arena team, and to depend heavily on the offensive power of your friend summon. This is where how having strong friends helps. Ranger Skills There are 4 general types of skills and they are attack skills, heal skills, buff skills, and debuff skills and there are skills that do a number of things. # Attack skills: These are simply attacks that do more damage and/or over an area. # Heal skills: These skills restore the hp of your rangers. # Buff skills: These enhance your ranger or rangers like increasing the amount of hp your rangers have or increasing their attack temporarily. # Debuff skills: These skills weaken the various abilities of enemies such as their movement speed or attack power temporarily. Recommendations Gears Skill use: 3* wand/none/3* bag * (* * * *) 3-4 3* wands (skill use rate) * (* * * *) 3-4 3* bags/purse (skill use rate/skill evade) * (* * * *) 1 4* shield (hp, equip to tank) * (* * *) 1 3* watch (mspeed, equip to tank) * (* * *) 1 3* boomerang (mspeed, equip to tank) * (* *) 1 4* physical atk dps weapon * (* *) 1 4* magical atk dps weapon (*) indicates priority. Beginner Rangers Rei, Glenn, Bella, Ron, Scott, Lucas, Mechanic Jacob, Frozen Fish Becky Progression Suggestions #special stage = arena > pvp > raid: focusing on getting evolution materials, ranger levels, user levels, coins for upgrades and gear enhancements. #special stage = arena = raid > pvp: increasing the priority of raids to increase the amount of gears to be used in gear enhancing. #raid > special stage = arena > pvp: Category:Gameplay